


Lean on Me

by lovesmoakingarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmoakingarrow/pseuds/lovesmoakingarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's birthday party and Oliver has a surprise for her. Smut fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me at tumblr [here](http://www.lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com)

She was the happiest she has ever been in her life. She was 27 years old, CEO of her own company, partner of The Arrow, and the most important of all girlfriend of one Oliver Queen. Today is her birthday and they are just winding down from the party. Even Roy had come to her party, disguised of course, to celebrate her birthday with her. God, she missed her scarecrow. She had lots of presents and Ray called her and wished her. All her friends and even her mom were there. Oliver had given her an arrowhead necklace that he made himself.

Oliver was giving her the look that usually ends up with both of them tearing each others clothes and more often than not ending up on the floor rather than the bed. Saying her goodbyes to everyone, she turned to Oliver with every intention of ripping that blue shirt off him. When she moved to kiss him, he put a finger to her lips and led her to the couch. Oliver took her feet in his hands, removed the heels and started massaging the balls of her feet. This is what heaven should feel like, she mused. Oliver calling her name snapped her out of the trance she was in.

He was looking at her so intently that she feeling the fire inside her. He took her had and led her to their room. He led them before the mirror and stood beside her. The dress she chose was deep red and was halter top. Oliver slowly undid her dress and growled when he saw she wasn’t wearing underwear. Felicity had high full breasts and her nipples were already pebbling from arousal and the cold of the room. Oliver led her to the bathroom where there was a bath already waiting for her.

Oliver got opposite of her in the tub and picked her favorite body wash and rubbed his hands together forming a froth and she was watching him mesmerized. Part of her was impatient and wanted him to take her hard and fast in the tub and carry on in their bed but the other part of her wanted to enjoy what Oliver had planned for her, so she just sat there and kept her thighs so tightly closed hoping to get some friction in between her legs. He ran his palms down her neck, her arms, and her shoulder. She loved that his touch was always firm but gentle. He nipped her wrist and she did not know how long she could handle Oliver’s sweet torture. He closed his hands over her face and his scratched her palms sending excitement in an odd way through her.

Oliver always managed to surprise her and find different ways to excite her. He pulled her with one hand by her nape and with a surprised yelp she tumbled onto him and held on to his shoulder. His tongue plunged into her without a warning to echo the rocking of his cock at her entrance. With his free hand, he cupped her breasts and started stroking it. She arched into him wanting more. She wanted everything he had to offer her. When his fingers closed in on her nipples and he pinched it, desire shot in a hot line to her clit. She gasped against the sensation and taking advantage of that gasp, he took the kiss even deeper. She could hear his rumble of pleasure as she stroked his back. 

He lifted her made her sit on the little ledge attached to the tub and and ran his hands up her legs and and gently pulled her folds apart. She did not want gentleness today. She wanted him hard and fast. Without a word, Oliver flipped her onto her stomach. She was half lying on the ledge and half of her was dangling in the tub. She could feel him come behind her and in one single hard thrust, he entered her. This was different. He felt bigger and fuller at this angle. They had never done it this way and her fingers were clawing at the ledge. She wanted him to start moving but instead he tugged on her pubic hair with one hand sending pinprick sensations. Her whole center was aching and he was still not moving his cock. When he ran his hand over her throbbing clit, she jerked at the blast of the sensation. His finger slid over and over and around her clit ruthlessly. She was panting little moans. She was finding it hard to breathe. Oliver was at her ear reminding her to breathe. Finally, he pulled back and thrust hard back in. her eyes felt like they were rolling back in her head. Her thigh muscles were trembling. The pressure coiled tighter and tighter in her and her mind was completely empty of everything but his thrust into her vagina and his circling finger. He started to drive into her deeper and harder and everything exploded inside her and fragments of pleasure was blowing through every nerve in her body. He came right with her in a jerk and she milked him dry.

She wondered where he finds the energy as he lifted her to the shower nearby and washed her thoroughly. She was clinging to him with no energy to stand on her own. Later when in bed, she was curled around him like a well satisfied kitten. She was sure he could hear her purr. Oliver was stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. She was floating between awareness and sleep, when she felt something being slipped into her finger. She slowly opened her eyes and saw what was on her finger and looked up to Oliver having the most content smile on his face and he said the magic words “Will you marry me Felicity?”


End file.
